schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Macbeth: Act 1, Scene 1
Da Originals :In the forest. :silent, rain, wind, thunder. :Originals. Zero. :Yo, where we gonna meet at? :In the Japan, Tokyo, or Mega world? Bass. :When the grasshopper is finished, :And the battle is lost or won. Accel. :When the sun arrives. Zero. :Where shall we be at? Bass. :on the horrizon. Accel. :There to meet the man. Zero. :We go ready 4 what ever! ALL. :Da originals call:—kai sea jun ting shun wei:— :Anybody that comes in our way, prepare your gaves: Originals race of to the horizons of tokyo. Rage of the Gods :An open place. :In a Cave far over the horizon. :Three Goddess. Aproditie. :When will we meet again? :When the heavens and the earth hear our roar of power. Areias. :hahahaha When the glory of spartna is done, :When the battle's lost and won. Hera. :Well before the reached beasts of hades comes out of the crevices of the earth. Aproditie. :Where is this so called place? Areias. :upon the deaths of the earth Hera. :There we will met lord Macbeth Aproditie. :I come to thee, Graymalkin! ALL. :Goddesses yells:—anon:— Hera: Chant my sisters chant and let our magic deminish those of evil into the sepulchre. Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and the filthy air. fades away. The Unstoppable Crew :On the hood. :Kids playing and gansters on each of the corners. :enters. Lloyd Banks. :When are we gonna meet again? :When the night arrives. The Game. :When the repper done, :When the battle's won. Lloyd Banks. :That will be after the gang war is over. The Game. :Where the place? Lloyd Banks :In East L.A. Young Buck. :There to meet with 50 cent. The Game :I come, 50 Cent! ALL. :gggggggg-G-unit :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Who ever comes this way would have to shot the fair. hops into a lowrider and drives off . The Three Thugs :An Empty Basketball Court :Thunder and Lighting. :three thugs FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Ayo, when we meeting up again? :When we gonna finish business? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :When everything calms down son, :When the cops bounce. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :That's gonna be as soon as the sun goes down homeboi. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Where we meeting at? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :Right next to the benches. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :There to meet with our connect. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :I come, feens! ALL OF THE THUGS :The crack calls :Feens are waiting :Cops are everywhere but we'll soon be there: :Through infested streets and polluted air. walk away into the projects Strip tease An open place. Strip Club, Bernadette, Ann, and Nichole Nichole. When are we gonna do this again? Bernadette. Who's got money, I ain't rich. Ann. We should get a job here Nichole. I thought thats what we were doing! doggz! Where you going? Bernadette. To the white guy with money. Ann. Who? over there ? Bill Gates?. Nichole. I am coming! I want money too! ALL. What do you like? :Anon :Beuty gets ugly, ugly gets beuty :but this is a one time thing, inless you wanna pay up. vanish. |} Pimps In the salon. three Pimps. FIRST PIMP. When Ya'll wanna meet again? In the club, the Players Palace or in Shame. SECOND PIMP. When my perm is all done, When my suit is smoking and I've won . THIRD PIMP. That will be near the brake of dawn FIRST PIMP. Where at? SECOND PIMP. On the Hill of sugar . THIRD PIMP. Then we gon chill with with Macbeth. FIRST PIMP. Come,on Pinky! ALL PIMP . CoCo calls Anon Fair is foul, and foul is fair. We da pimps that make people stare. vanish. Pimp Master Todd and the Machouse Boyz MacBeth in the Balck Version Pimp Master Todd(PMT) and the gang are out to have a good time until a murderer is out in da hood tryin' to kill the lastest pimps on the LES side of Manhattan. PMT's friends consists of Banana who dresses in yellow 24/7, Skinny Stanley, Butters, Rudy, Clumsy Cassedy and the ring leader Pimp Master Todd. He wears the sharp suits, macking every woman in his way and gettin' those digits(the other people I mentioned are not pimps). He doesn't always dress like that but he gots to find this killa' before he's next. Rudy is the sidekick to Pimp Master, his full name: Rudy Parker. Butters loves butter. Skinny Stanly is sooooooooo skinny but he got a good lookin' woman. These boyz are black. Walking down East New York trying to have fun until the boys spot a Gumbo." Pimp Master Todd I just saw Prodical,(P) he says he was taking a gun to shoot his brother and run away to Disney Land "Pimp looks at Gumbo "Looks like Prodical is in trouble,we have to help him."He sees Prodical walking with a Magnum 45 gun. "What are you doin'?"PMT says runnin' out of breath "Man PMT, my brother stole my woman Sasha," "But that doesn't mean you shot him," "oh well.. he stole her so... he ain't gettin' nothin' good and sweet from her," "listen to me, I solve many situations with couples but if you want to solve this, there is only one word I got for you... Jerry" "don't listen me Jerry ain't gonna solve this... you know whay? Just let him have her." "What?" "Women are like fish in the sea you'll get a betta' one I know it, m'kay?" "fine, I'll do... for you..you my homie" "good dats what I like to hear," So the conversation between P and PMT was straight as soon as P left to da hood PMT's gang came runin' after him. "You did it PMT," said Rudy happily "that's right, I'm gonna save the day" PMT replied back.So then after that Rudy and PMT started talking and then... bang "you hear that?" PMT asked Rudy "hear what?" Rudy asked back "that!!!" stutters uh... don' you hear that?!!" PMT askes sonding worried they all look on the floor and find at least 7 cop cars and an ambluleance "Oh my," PMT says "he's dead!!!" "what'll we do now?" Bannan askes "I don't know" Clumsly Cassdy replied Then imediately Banana looks at him and says... "I know you don't know I was not talkin' to you" "I wasn't talkin' to you" Then PMT interupted them. "you know, ever since they made that movie 'Fat Albert' yall always do that on purpose, man" "Were sorry," Banana and Cassedy said in unison. Then as they looked at the body the got more suspious "who ever did this I know I'm gonna be next so who ever you are. yo better watch out, because I'm comin' for you to...."PMT said... The g-unit gang :On the block. :people outside, kids playing, gangsters on the corner. :g-unit. Young Buck. :Yo, where we gonna meet at? :In the crib, strip club, or the studio? Lloyd Banks. :When the repper is done, :And the battle is lost. TheGame. :When the night arrives. Young Buck. :Where will we be at? Lloyd Banks. :In the Hood. TheGame. :There to meet 50 cent. Young Buck. :We go with gats and knives! ALL. :G-unit calls:—ggggggggggggggggggggggg-gunit:— :Anybody that comes in our way, we'll kill them: hops in expedition and rides off. Rage of the Gods :An open place. :In a Cave far over the horizon. :Three Goddess. FIRST Goddess. :When will we meet again? :When the heavens and the earth hear our roar of power. SECOND Goddess. :hahahaha When the glory of spartna is done, :When the battle's lost and won. THIRD Goddess. :Well before the reached beasts of hades comes out of the crevices of the earth. FIRST Goddess. :Where is this so called place? SECOND Goddess. :upon the deaths of the earth THIRD Goddess. :There we will met lord Macbeth FIRST Goddess. :I come to thee, Graymalkin! ALL. :Goddesses yells:—anon:— Third Goddess: Chant my sisters chant and let our magic deminish those of evil into the sepulchre. Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and the filthy air. fades away. The Unstoppable Crew :On the hood. :Kids playing and gansters on each of the corners. :enters. Lloyd Banks. :When are we gonna meet again? :When the night arrives. The Game. :When the repper done, :When the battle's won. Lloyd Banks. :That will be after the gang war is over. The Game. :Where the place? Lloyd Banks :In East L.A. Young Buck. :There to meet with 50 cent. The Game :I come, 50 Cent! ALL. :gggggggg-G-unit :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Who ever comes this way would have to shot the fair. hops into a lowrider and drives off . The Three Thugs :An Empty Basketball Court :Thunder and Lightning. :three thugs FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Ayo, when we meeting up again? :In thunder, lightning, or in rain? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :When everything calm down son, :When the fight's lost and won. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :That's gonna be as sun as the sun goes down homeboi. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Where the place at? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :Right next to the benches. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :There to meet with Macbeth. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :I come, feens! ALL OF THE THUGS :The crack calls :Feens are waiting :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Through infested streets and polluted air. walk away into the projects The Devil's Eye Opening Scene Nymphs Act One: Scene One: three nymphs are at the beach. first nymph comes up from the sand. The second nymph rides a cyclone. The third nymph rides a tidal wave. First Nymph: Hey sisters. What are we planning for MacBeth. Second Nymph: Should I turn him into a troll or a golem? Third Nymph: Niether. He will be stupid looking if he wasn't himself. Besides, we need him to steal a very rare gem for our spell. Scene two: on the beach. First Nymph: Why don't we just put the whole town to sleep instead of Macbeth? Then we could put him in a trance and he could steal the Devil's Eye gem. Third Nymph: I like putting him in a trance part, but what fun will that be for us if the guards are asleep. Second Nymph: Well, what will we do to the guards then? Third Nymph: We can make MacBeth super strong and make him attack the guards. While they are knocked out, we can go in and steal the Devil's Eye. Death Row on Cracka patrol :Death Row Snoop Dogg, Dr.Dre,and 2Pac . SNOOP DOGG. :So when we gonna do this thang? 2PAC. :When eva Dre roll through :is when we start bussin caps :in these punk rock foos. SNOOP DOGG. :Yeah good, I'm tired of these :punk cracka b!tches. Jesse Macarny :Hilary Duff of of them mutha f*ckas DRE. :Yo Death Row I got sh!t let roll. SNOOP AND PAC. :Aight... ALL. :Death Row 2Pac, Snoop, and Dre :and were kill any punk crackers in :our way.